The present invention relates generally to wireless devices and more particularly to wireless devices for accessing media content.
As portable electronic devices become more compact and the number of functions performed by a given device increases, it has become a significant challenge to design a user interface that allows users to easily interact with a multifunction device. This challenge is particularly significant for handheld portable devices, which have much smaller screens than desktop or laptop computers. The user interface is the gateway through which users receive content and facilitate user attempts to access a device's features, tools, and functions. Portable communication devices (e.g., mobile telephones, cell phones, PDA's, Blackberries, etc.) use various modes, such as pushbuttons, microphones, touch screen displays, sensors (e.g., accelerometers, proximity, etc.) and the like, to accept user input.
These portable communication devices are used to access a wide variety of content, including text, video, Internet web pages, and the like. Increasingly, very large volumes of content are available to be searched. However, the current portable communication devices lack adequate display systems and modalities to allow users to easily browse or view high-resolution media content.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for using wireless devices to access content are required.